Need for Speed: Nitro
Need for Speed: Nitro (short: NFSN) is a game in the Need for Speed series, for the Nintendo Wii and DS by EA Montreal. The gameplay is based around the Wii and DS's controls and feature's a "unique visual style." It was released on November 3rd, 2009 in North America while it was released in Europe on November 6th, 2009. This is also the first game in the series that allows players to also drive traffic cars in career mode. In the career mode, you race in 3 cups: bronze, silver and gold. each witch their own class of vehicles: C, B and A. Every class has it's own name: C = city cars, B = performance cars, A = super cars. You go form city to city to get stars and earn money, when you have enough stars you will unlock new cars, cities or car upgrades. There are 5 cities in the game: Rio De Janeiro, Cairo, Madrid, Singapore and Dubai. Each city has it's own top racer: Thiago, Omar, Luis, Zarinah and Jawad. At the end of each cup you have to race in a grand prix where you race in every city and get points depending on which place you end. Locations Rio De Janeiro: The first city in the game, it has large open roads and easy corners. Top racer: Thiago Cairo: Second city in the game, the streets are getting smaller and corners are getting hard to take. Top racer: Omar Madrid: Third city, streets are smaller but corners are wider and perfect to drift in. Top racer: Luis Singapore: Here it's really getting hard, with a part of the racing in the docks you have to be careful not to fall into the ocean or crash into the containers. Top racer:Zarinah Dubai: Now, the hardest city of them all, be fast and drift yourself trough the corners if you want to win, but not everything in the city is finished, there are building sites and an incomplete bridge, be careful not to crash. Top racer: Jawad Top Racers You can become the topracer in a city by getting every star from every race. In each race the topracer will participate and has a high chance of winning. Thiago: The topracer in Rio De Janeiro, cars: Volkswagen Type 2 (bronze), Dodge Charger RT (silver), Dodge Challenger RT (gold) Omar: The topracer in Cairo, cars: Volkswagen Beetle (bronze), Porsche Cayenne Turbo S (silver), Lamborghini Gallardo (gold) Luis: The topracer in Madrid, Cars: Hummer H2 (bronze), Shelby GT500 (silver) , Audi R8 (gold) Zarinah: The topracer in Singapore, Cars: Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 (Bronze), Nissan 370Z(Silver), Ford GT (Gold) Jawad: The topracer in Dubai, cars: Tesla Roadster (Bronze cup), Porsche Cayman S (Silver cup), Lamborghini Reventón (gold cup) Cars Exotic Audi R8 class A Ford GT class A Lamborghini Gallardo class A Lamborghini Reventon class A Pagani Zonda R class A Porsche 911 GT3 RS class A Porsche Cayman S class B Tuner Audi TT RS class A Ford Escort Cosworth class B Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution class B Nissan 370Z (Z34) class B Nissan GT-R class A Nissan Skyline GT-R R34 class B Subaru WRX STI class B Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86 class C Muscle Chevrolet Camaro SS class C Chevrolet Corvette C3 class B Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 class A Dodge Challenger R/T class A Dodge Charger R/T class B Ford/Shelby Mustang class A Shelby '67 GT500 class B Electric Tesla Roadster class C Family Ford Adrenalin class C Hummer H2 SUT class C Nissan Cube class C Porsche Cayenne Turbo S class B Renault 4L class C Volkswagen Beetle class C Volkswagen Type 2 class C Music *Alex Metric What Now *Bloody Beetroots feat. Cool Kids Awesome *Crookers feat. Wiley and Thomas Jules Business Man *Crystal Method feat. LMFAO Sine Language *Danko Jones Code Of The Road *Dizzee Rascal and Armand Van Helden Bonkers *Drumagik Make It Rock *Earl Greyhound Oye Vaya *edIT feat. Wale and Tre’ Freaxxx *Evil 9 All The Cash (Alex Metric Remix) Feat. El-P *Hollywood Holt Can’t Stop *k-os FUN! *Lady Sovereign I Got You Dancing *Major Lazer feat. Mr.Lex & Santigold Hold The Line *Matt & Kim Daylight (Troublemaker Remix) *Mickey Factz Yeah Yeah *Pint Shot Riot Not Thinking Straight *Placebo Breathe Under Water *Rise Against Kotov Syndrome *Roots Manuva Buff Nuff *Rye Rye Hardcore Girls *Street Sweeper Social Club Fight! Smash! Win! *Taking Back Sunday Lonely Lonely *The Enemy UK No Time For Tears *The Gay Blades O Shot (Dmerit Remix) *Two Fingers feat. Sway Jewels And Gems Police Police Cars appear in Nitro are unlike the Police from Previous Need For Speed Games, Their is always each Two Police Cars chasing the Player just like in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2. Police will put roadblocks, but not spike strips and police helicopters won't appear in the game. There are three different kinds of Police vehicles, if you drive Class C Vehicles, Police Hummer H2s come after you, if you drive Class B Vehicles, Police Evolutions come after you, and if you drive Class A Vehicles, Police Ford Shelby Mustangs come after you. Police is after you and other opponents appear only in circuits and Elimination Races. Police cars also appear in Speedtraps and Drift Challenges, but instead chasing you they put roadblocks trying to ruin your score. The only mode police don't appear in is Drag Race. Police Badges you get in the race track can be used to target one of the Opponent Cars and Police will chase that opponent instead of you. Their is Five Police Badge levels on the upper right Side of the screen. Hitting Traffic, Criminal Damage, Speeding and hitting Cop Cars would infect the Heat Levels, if you're in the lead, your always have two Police Badges light up, if it reach to five, Police Cars become aggressive and will knock you out. The police are playable only in multi-player mode when players tag each other similar to Need for Speed: Carbon's online cop mode Pursuit Tag. Need for Speed: Nitro-X Need for Speed: Nitro-X is a updated of the original DS version game which includes never before driven police cars and everything else that the original Nitro has. It was released in North America on November 15th 2010 and in Europe on November 26th 2010. The game was originally to be released on September The rating for the game is E10+ its also been confirmed that Nitro-X is a DSi download from the DSi store. which includes never before driven police cars and everything else that the original Nitro has. This title is the first game that is a digital download for a console or a handheld system followed by Need for Speed: World for the PC unlike World which is a free game this game costs Nintendo points to download. It has a cop mode which allows players to play as cops unlike the original title. Category:Need for Speed Series